Boletarian
WARNING: this planet belongs to an past starquest and will not be avaible anymore. You can download the planet save file here: https://starquestmc.com/files/planets/boletarian.zip Boletarian, the second planet from the sun, is a veritable quagmire overgrown with fungus and is generally unpopular among colonists both for its lack of building material and its unsightly landscape. Bole's most redeeming quality is the lack of hostile inhabitants and the sheer abundance of food, though how long one could survive eating only bog mushrooms is debatable. If one can get past the swamp stench and the spores, this planet is possibly the easiest to survive on. There used to be many pirate factions on this planet, but that number has severely decreased. Currently, the only danger are people intent on keeping the planet clean. Environment At the center of Boletarian lies a deep, swampy body of water that flows out into several rivers that separate the land masses of the planet. These land masses are made of soft, fertile mud that host many strains of native fungi. It is only on Boletarian that one would find mushrooms large enough to live in, and many colonists have used them for this purpose as there exists no other native vegetative life. However, in recent years, colonists have been importing foreign seeds and saplings to cultivate in the rich soil of Boletarian. Rauschburg, and Iacon, are to great examples of towns that use imported goods, while still building using the materials available on the planet. Scientists are baffled to how Boletarian maintains its oxygen atmosphere, as the mushrooms there do not photosynthesise. Geography Past the planet's thick, muddy crust lies pockets of lava and a plethora of subterraneal caverns formed ages ago. Large pockets of magma and gravel exist beneath the soil as well as large subterraneal caverns. Deposits of lead (gold), unrefined iron, and copper dust (redstone dust) scatter the layer of dense rock beneath the crust. Biosphere Boletarian's defining trait is the massive mushroom forests that occupy the muddy morass, filling the cool, damp air with pungent spores. The only native inhabitant on this planet is the comically named "Mooshroom", an animal that resembles the cows from Valadro, yet are covered with slimy moss and are host to a family of mushrooms upon their flesh. Possibly, they could have been the same creature adapted over eons to the marshy environment. Today, these plentiful animals are farmed by colonists on Boletarian for their beef, mushrooms, the mushroom-infused milk they produce, and for their thick leather. No hostile inhabitants have been identified upon this planet. It overall, is a great planet for colonists to settle down in, join a town, and survive, but isn't that great for say, pirates. This is because of bole's lack of hostile mobs to give a player experience and useful items. Resources Mobs: Mooshrooms Plants: Mushroom trees, mushrooms Minerals: Mycelium, dirt, grass (rare, possibly imported), gravel, sand, quicksand, unrefined iron, coal, copper dust (redstone dust), lead (gold) Other Resources: Mushrooms, mushroom stew, beef, leather, clay, polymer, cobwebs (rare to insanity, in giant mushrooms), Glowstone dust, Polymer (wool) Coordinates X -576 Z -1368 Map: http://play.starquestminecraft.com:8123/?worldname=Boletarian&mapname=flat&zoom=1&x=0&y=64&z=0 Towns/ NationsCategory:Planets Boletarian is the original home of Magrathea, a peaceful, and powerful, nation whose power reaches out into the even the farthest corners of the galaxy. Although the original capital, and most of the original towns on bole are gone, two strong cities remain on the planet. Iacon, a rebuilt city, is a city of towering buildings, and beautiful hangars. Located on west Bole, you can join by asking the city's mayor, Syiet, and getting Teamspeak. Even though Magrathea has expanded since, it has multiple towns on bole, and one massive city named "RauschBurg" which is famous for taking in new players and educating them on the game. RauschBurg's mayor, pilotgeorge, should be contacted if you are on bole, and want to join a town. Iacon, is another powerful town on the planet, which sports the same qualities as Rauschburg, and is just as nice, if not nicer, to new players. The most powerful city on the planet is RauschBurg, the current capital of Magrathea on bole. Rauschburg is a large city, famous for taking in new players, giving them the "colonist" rank, free food, free plots, free farms, and access to it's hangars. The city's mayor: pilotgeorge, takes lots of trash-talk from pirates and other nations for allowing new players in his town, but he has been quoted as saying "I don't care about politics, money, or power. I just love this server, and want to help other people love it as much as I do. If anyone has a problem with that, then they can file a complaint. Someone has to help new players, and that someone is me." pilotgeorge has been accused of trying to make his town bigger, and was once accused of hacking. He has been acquitted of hacking. If you'd like to join Rauschburg. Download Teamspeak, and ask pilotgeorge ingame. Rauschburg funds the city of "Iacon" and fully supports players joining either of the towns. If you plan to create a new town on Boletarian, it is recommended that you join the nation of Magrathea, which can be achieved by creating your town and messaging the local Magrathea representative, pilotgeorge ingame. Magrathea is currently the ONLY nation on bole, and has two heads of state on bole, Syiet, who is often recruiting players, and pilotgeorge, who does boring nation stuff.